a date for valentines
by BAUMember
Summary: stella has a valentines date


**Here is another smacked valentines story it has nothing to do with the last one I wrote I just fancied doing another as I was board….anyways thanks for the reviews on Forever and Always…and my other story A life changing moment will be updated soon.. Happy reading…**

Mac walked out of his office and headed towards Stella's , bumping into Lindsay in the hallway.

"Oh hey Mac" she smiled at her boss, "Hi Lindsay how's things" Mac asked with a smile.

"Everything is good I have just been chatting to Stella about her date she has tomorrow night" Lindsay smiled looking back towards Stella's office, "She has a date" Mac mumbled he spoke a little too loud, Lindsay turned her head back to face him. "Yes a valentines date, she is really excited" with that Lindsay walked off leaving Mac alone with his thoughts, "Stella has a date on valentines day" walking to her office he forced a smile even though his heart was in turmoil.

Standing in the doorway he watched her do some paper work without looking up she began to speak "Are you going to stand there all day or come and take a seat" she smiled finally lifting her head. As Mac sat down he wondered if he should bring the date thing up, "So how has your day been" he asked, "Its been good thanks, I had Lindsay in just now we had a girly chat" forcing a smile Mac replied "Oh that's nice what did you talk about" Stella placed he pen down at looked at Mac, leaning back in the chair she wondered if she should mention the date, "Well I have a date tomorrow night and I needed some advice" she replied, Mac looked at Stella she was happy and smiling and it was clear how excited she was.

Mac decided not to be the jealous man, he should be happy that she had someone to spend the special day with.

"That's great I hope you have fun" he spoke while standing up "Ill catch you in the morning night Stella" and as quick as a flash he was gone headed for his office to collect his things and go home.

Stella watched him from afar she could tell he was a tad jealous, watching him enter the lift he kept his head bowed as the doors closed, refusing to meet eye contact.

Later that night Mac was awake the thought of Stella and another man he hated it, she should be with him he thought if only he had the courage to ask her out. Drifting off to sleep he dreaded the next morning.

The date was Feb 14th Mac got up and ready for work walking into his office he saw a coffee waiting for him, with a note "Happy valentines day to my best friend Love S x" taking the coffee and note Mac sat down in his chair with a smile, he had no one special to spend today with, but having that small note had made his day all the better. Some time later Stella walked in to Mac's office, "Hey Mac" she smiled taking a seat on the side of his desk, Mac looked up at her smiling "Thanks for the message today" he said pointing to the note. "Your welcome" Stella smiled. They sat in silence for a few minuets just enjoying each others company Stella was first to speak "Mac is there any chance of me getting away early today its just I have my da " Mac stopped her mid sentence he didn't want to hear the last word quickly replying "Sure get your self away and have a good time" standing up Stella kissed Mac's cheek "Thanks Mac you are the best" she smiled walking out of the office.

Arriving home Stella got ready for her date she thought about Mac and wondered what he was doing tonight, I bet he is still working she thought, a knock at the door made Stella look up walking towards it she opened it with a smile " Hey there" opening the door further she let her date enter closing the door behind them.

A few hours later Mac sat in his dimly lit apartment he was board the TV had all soppy love films on that he had no interest in, lying on his couch he decided sleep was the best thing, that way this day could end faster and he wouldn't have to think of Stella and her date.

"Ring" Mac's phone vibrated on the table picking it up he looked at the name "Stella" answering the call he spoke "Hey Stella what's up"

"Hey Mac what you up to" Stella sounded cheery down the phone "Nothing Much how is the date" he asked.

Silence hung in the air before Stella answered "Its good Mac, why don't you join us" Mac thought he was hearing things, sitting up he quickly replied "I don't think so Stella Its not really my thing playing the odd man, and your date am sure he wont like me hanging around either, thanks anyway" with that Mac was about to hang up.

"Mac wait" Stella yelled down the phone, placing the phone to his hear Mac heard fits of laughter wondering what was so funny he became confused "Mac I'm not on a date with a man" came the reply threw laughter "Oh your not on a date with a man" wondering what was going on he waited for Stella to reply "No Mac I'm on a date with Lucy I offered to baby sit"

Mac sat back on the sofa, "Lucy is your date" he mumbled "Yes didn't I tell you" Stella asked. "No no you didn't" Mac replied a little relieved

Stella was picturing Mac's face she had deliberately not told Mac about Lucy she wanted to see his reaction and it worked he was jealous "So are you joining us or what them" she asked again. Mac was half way out the door before he answered "I'm on my way".

Knocking on Stella's door he waited for a response "Its open Mac" opening the door Mac walked into the apartment sat in the middle of the living room floor was Stella playing with Lucy baby toys where scattered around. Looking up Stella gave him her trademark smile "Hey" returning the smile Mac sat on the couch removing his jacket he began to speak "So what have you too been up to" he asked rubbing Lucy's head.

"Well uncle Mac me and Auntie Stella have played with lots of toys, would you like to play with us" Stella said in a mock voice pretending to be Lucy. Mac got up from the couch and sat down beside Lucy and Stella picking up a toy he shook it and handed it to Lucy her face was full of smiles gurgling away she occupied her self as the adults made small talk "I'm sure I told you Lucy was my date" Stella said smiling at Mac, "No you kind of failed to mention it" he replied with a frown, Stella sat closer leaning in towards his ear she whispered "Well the next time I promise I will tell you" turning his head the came face to face "What next ti.." Mac was about to say when Stella silenced his lips with her finger "I was just kidding" she laughed, looking into each others eyes they slowly leaned closer just before there lips could touch Lucy caught there attention. Turning to face the little girl Mac and Stella smiled she was clapping her hands "Right baby girl lets get you a bottle" Stella spoke as she lifted Lucy and stood up, Mac followed them to the kitchen. "Can you take her" Stella asked passing Lucy to Mac.

Holding the little girl Mac smiled and pulled funny faces he spoke in a funny voice that caused the baby to giggle, Stella stood and watched the interaction between them folding her arms and leaning against the counter "Do you think you will ever have kids" she asked Mac. Taking his eyes away from Lucy to Stella he glanced at her body "I would love to but it takes two and I guess I have not found the perfect woman yet" he answered "What about you Stella" he asked., "Same as you I guess" Mac laughed "What not found the perfect woman" stepping closer and playfully hitting his arm "Very funny Mac, I mean I have not found the perfect man" Once the bottle was made Stella Mac and Lucy sat on the sofa Stella cradled Lucy and fed her while Mac watched on "She is a natural" he thought to himself as he watched Stella with Lucy.

A knock at the door a little later caused Mac to stand up walking towards it he looked threw the pep hole and saw Lindsay and Danny, turning back towards Stella he smiled "Looks like Mommy and Daddy are here" opening the door he greeted his friends "Hey you two" Danny looking confused asked what Mac was doing there, Lindsay on the other hand new all about the little date set up. "Just keeping Stella and Lucy company, its been fun" Mac answered closing the door he joined the others in the living room.

"Right we best be off and get madam here to bed" Danny spoke as he carried Lucy in his arms, turning to face Mac and Stella "Thanks Stella for this, oh and you Mac" he smirked Lindsay gave them both a hug and thanked them also. Soon the Messer's had left and it was just Mac and Stella alone in the apartment, standing next to each other in complete silence Mac turned to face her.

"Stella I have something to" suddenly he felt Stella's lips on his silencing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer, Mac a little hesitant placed his hands on her tiny waist. Soon all inhibitions where lost Mac pulled Stella closer his tongue forcing its way into her mouth a muffled moan came from Stella, "Mac" she panted between kisses.

Both of them where soon lost in passion and lust, Stella lopped one leg around Mac's rubbing her self against him threw the thin fabric of her joggers she could feel his erection, moving her hand over the swollen region Mac let out a small gasp "Mm Stella" her hot breath upon his neck sent him wild.

He pulled at her white t-shit bringing it over her head a white lace bra covered her chest, Mac was so engrossed in Stella's chest he didn't realise his jeans where round his ankles with Stella' hand stroking his cock. "Oh god Stella" Mac moaned as her hand moved faster feeling his legs become weak Mac leaned against the wall pulling Stella with him, as she pleasured him with her soft hand, his hands removed her joggers and found its way to her lace panties pulling them aside Mac inserted a finger while rubbing his thumb over her clit, leaning against the wall they both pleasured each other, as the first orgasm took over they both fell to the ground still holding each other.

Stella forced Mac to lie down, quickly removing his boxers and her panties she slid on to his swollen shaft, it was wet from his first orgasm and it entered her nicely "Ohh Mac" she moaned slowly rocking Mac held her hips and thrust up leaning forward Stella placed her hands on the wall behind them and rocked faster her tits bounced above Mac's face, taking a nipple he sucked hard "Mac can I ask you something" Stella panted rocking hard "Sure what" came a breathless reply "I want your baby you are my perfect man and I love you" she smiled looking down at him. Flipping them over so Mac was on top he kissed her lips "Id love to have a baby with you I love you with all my heart".

Pumping faster Mac held Stella's shoulders as her arms rubbed his back and ass pulling him close. "Ohh yess I'm coming" Stella shouted feeling, Mac's cock explode she new he was there "Ughh Stella" he said collapsing on top. Still gently thrusting Mac looked in to her eyes, "I hope we did it I hope that next year we have baby Taylor as out valentines date" he smiled kissing her lips.

"It will certainly be fun trying" she laughed pulling him into his arms "I love you Mac and our future baby"

Both of them fell asleep on the floor wrapped in each others arms wondering if mother nature was doing her magic just like the valentines cupid had done tonight already………

**Well my little loves what did you think. I hope you enjoyed it and you liked the smacked sexy time,,, you gotta love that…….**


End file.
